The Lumberjack
by wafflewolves
Summary: Sometimes there's a bit more to a fellow defender than you think. Rated M for future possibility of smut.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Request from blockopsx to ship Valkyrie and OC Shelly Mackenzie.**

The guard was smart for his patrol routes and good at look around but not smart enough to notice the one and only Shelly Mackenzie watching him from above. It was probably a good time to make good use of his combat knife. He felt the cold steel blade and thought about switching to his throwing knife. Shooting him would be boring in which he would probably have to do that anyway once he got his hands on the objective. His communications were set to silent as nothing would make noise or distract. The guard started moving again but was still completely in his sight. Shelly started to dislike the position he used to sit on the ledge as only his masterful balance was keeping him on the floor above. The guard was going back in the direction he was facing and this time Shelly moved with him. Shelly quietly moved along the narrow bar that connected the north and south sides of the room. When the man stopped it was time to kill. Shelly held his knife in a favorable position. The kill was swift and clean as blood didn't spurt out of the wound. Since he could, Shelly cleaned the knife of the blood on the man's sweatshirt who lay face down from the impact of 210 pounds of Canada plus gear holding a knife and forcing it through the back of his subject's neck.

Shelly quickly rolled into a closet room when he heard footsteps which must have been a response to the prominent sound of the thump of hitting the floor from 20 feet above. Shelly cursed himself for leaving the body out but remembered he had the advantage of the shadows. The building wasn't well lighted but it's location was suitable for the White Masks. As long as he acquired the intel, his job would be complete not to mention Valkyrie was his escape route, specifically vehicle commander. He forced her to stay back not only to watch out for any interesting things that could happen outside but also that he believe she wouldn't be quiet or stealthy enough. She was quite angry about it since she was assigned as his partner but a few good Canadian kisses seemed to solve the problem.

Shelly heard the new figure walk past the door. When satisfied, Shelly took action with his knife and dragged the now dead body into the closet. It seemed logical to toss the other body in as well while maintaining his unknown presence. He killed around ten guards so far. The room he wanted to entered was locked and so Shelly dealt with the easy process of opening a room that was surprisingly empty. In fact that room in that section of the building was empty unlike the rooms behind it. With the White Masks so organized, it was relatively easy to go information hunting going for one computer after another. Shelly stuck the drive in the port and now went to fetch interesting files worth copying. One name seemed quite familiar, Jack Carter.

In an operation several days ago, Carter escaped his Chalet in the French Alps after a five man squad was deployed. He was the only one that escaped while anyone else alive of interest was taken prisoner. The best part was that Shelly was apart of that team. It was annoying to lose such a critical character but a relief that there was a good chance at finding him again. A grin dominated Mackenzie's expression due to the new set of plans he was in process of fully acquiring. He took out his throwing axe and felt the Canadian flag print he had on the blade. Right now his job felt so easy, Shelly leaned back in the chair which surprisingly wasn't a wooden one and propped up his feet on what seemed to be an oak wood desk.

This room unlike the previous ones was well lighted. Shelly's all black clothing made him really obvious to see for anyone, the best part being that the walls were painted white. The axe now lay on his abdomen as he examined the magazine of his suppressed Mk1 9mm handgun. He left his assault rifle in the car with Valkyrie. Shelly was satisfied with the 14 rounds in the gun (one round is loaded plus 13 per magazine) and holstered it. He hated how outrageously boring it was due to the computer making the process of file copy and transfer as long as it wanted to. It said approximately ten minutes remaining but he couldn't be so sure about that just yet.

Outside

Valkyrie watched the compound from her vehicle and finally picked up an interesting sight, new arrivals. Several van loads of White Masks just decided to appear. There were to many to handle alone and making too much noise could compromise what Shelly was doing inside. It wasn't time for heroics but simply common sense. The C8-SFW was an accurate weapon suppressed or not and the distance was quite fair. The only problem was reaction time. Valkyrie switched the rifle to single fire and loved how her Canadian friend already had an ACOG sight equipped. There was a vertical grip and even a laser too. Valkyrie waited for all of the hostiles to get out of their vehicles and also made sure no one went inside. One mask seemed different that she first overlooked when turning left to right. She immediately swung back to the different figure, it was a gold mask. Before shooting anyone, it was probably best to tell her partner.

Meghan: We have company (unfortunately)

Shelly felt the vibration and checked the text message.

Shelly: Why not do something about it?

Meghan: I hope you're almost done

Shelly: It will only take another hour

Meghan: Fucking please don't

Shelly: Blame technology. Now get to work

Meghan: I'll do just that

Shelly: Great

Meghan: I know

Shelly: Then do it

Meghan: Then stop texting me

Shelly: Then stop replying

Meghan: Just stop texting

Shelly: Hey I'm the bored one right now

Meghan: Whatever

Shelly: Get to work American

Meghan: Oh I'll show you American you little Canadian shit

Shelly: You do realize that I'm like 6 inches taller than you

Meghan: Yeah but you're country is a dominion

Shelly: You're screwed when I get back

Meghan: I love you too Shelly (adds heart)

Shelly: (adds heart) Where is my shirt from the feast?

Meghan: We'll talk about that later

Shelly: Just shoot the guys already

Valkyrie threw the C8-SFW in the back and searched for the LMG she was lent. The M249 SAW was an interesting weapons filled with 200 rounds per box. The weapon was already loaded and there was only so many targets. Valkyrie's 5'9'' structure hopped out of the vehicle and prepared the bipod. She moved towards the closest tree with good cover and inspected the distance of her enemies. She wasn't sure what they were waiting for as all targets were still standing outside. As soon as she felt ready, targets began to streamline inside of the compound and the urge to kill made her press the trigger. One bullet was loud enough as the crew quickly went inside. Only a good concentrated firing of bullets caught two hostiles at the door, killing them. There was no time to waste and so Valkyrie ran across the clearing to make sure that they were all dead men.

Inside

Powerful reaction time caused Shelly to instantly kill the person who dared to enter with his throwing axe. In the other adjacent room, he was forced to use his knife. He quickly picked up his tools and holstered them. He was annoyed by the fact that the files still weren't done transferring. To make things worse, a large presence of suspicious people were now making noise and were definitely coming closer. There wasn't any place to hide that would work and the bodies couldn't be hidden, it was clearly time to fight or use firearms. Shelly drew out his pistol and aimed at the door he expected to open first. The computer decided to make a sound at the completion of the file transfer. Still aiming at the door, Shelly safely ejected the drive and left the computer alone.

Shelly slid into a confused state, there was shooting but not at him. The shooting kept on happening as the voices of approaching death demanded it's presence. Unknown to him, Valkyrie killed all she had seen. Shelly killed a man at the other door who obviously responded to the shooting.

"There you are," said Valkyrie who barged in with her shawl unrolled until her waist.

"Thanks for saving my ass but I have to say you don't need to wear that."

"Let's just say I got used to it."

"I have Carter."

"What? Really? Where?"

"No, he's in here." Shelly held the flash drive by her eyes.

"Oh."

"Do you really think Carter would hang out here?"

"Maybe."

"I did bring a change of clothes right? There's no way I'm staying in this stuff."

"Packed way too fucking neatly."

"Really?"

"It's funny that you took your green shirt instead of your red one."

"Wait I did?"

"I'm not joking, green and black is what I saw. Anyway you always wear red so maybe you're wearing green for a reason."

Car

"Damn it, my shirt is green."

"Your fault Shelly." Shelly investigated his contents for pants.

"Well doesn't this look neat Meghan?"

"Looking a bit different for a day can't hurt."

"Well you kind of hurt my feelings."

"I'm quite surprised that you even have feelings. Sebastien doesn't, Tina doesn't, and Jacks doesn't."

"Jacks does."

"Why am I disagreeing?"

"You think you know more about him than I do isn't it?"

"I didn't say that."

"If you are, it would be your best decision to agree with me."

"Fine."

"Great."

"Don't tell me we're doing this again."

"Just remember that you started it."

"Just get in the car already." Valkyrie sat in the driver's seat ready to drive as Shelly opened the door. He pushed her to the passenger's seat.

"I think I'll drive."

"But I want to."

"You already killed a bunch of people with an LMG. Letting you drive after that is like jumping off a cliff."

"You Canadians can be so illogical."

"I'm pretty sure no one counts in that category."

"Well you made it one."

"Shut up. You just want to drive and receive the most American hero treatment possible."

"I kind of do Shelly."

"Fucking fantastic."

"Language Shelly."

"Like you would follow such a rule."

"I think I would."

"We'll see about that." Shelly slipped into the green and black flannel shirt that was in his pack and neatly placed his gear inside. He unscrewed the suppressor to his 9mm while attaching the holster to his jeans which were apparently white, which was more like Jacks if not him. Now that he was wearing white, there was a strong sense of duty not to get dirty. He balanced his knife by the hilt with his fingers and waved it around him until it landed in his pack.

"Are you going to drive yet?"

"Eventually."

"Just drive Shelly."

"Kind of have a problem."

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"Then drive back to base and eat there."

"Make sure to check my pack while I'm driving, something's got to be in there."

"Fine." Valkyrie investigated the pack as Shelly drove with one hand on the wheel. She didn't know what could possibly be brewing between them but Shelly being an ass the whole time was annoying. It could be a temper check but she wasn't sure why that would be necessary. There had to be a good reason why they were partnered for the job. She was a defender and he was a defender. They both liked face paint (tactical grease). They were both blue eyed although quite a few people on the team were as well. They apparently were both golden blonde haired. They both liked using shotguns every now and then. They "hated" the same people. Perhaps there was one thing she was overlooking, sexual relations.

"Are you feeling tired or is it just me?"

"We were out here for quite some time."

"That's true. Found the bar yet?"

"Nope."

"Well if I gave you more time you probably would end up in this pocket." Shelly took out the granola bar from a different section but quickly changed focus to the paper that slipped out with it. Valkyrie made a face at the action and caught the bar.

"What's that Shelly?"

"Nothing."

"Oh really? Let me see that." Valkyrie snatched the paper and found out that it was a letter.

"(mutters) It isn't finished." Shelly angrily grips the wheel. A simple touch to a girl was like open arms to rape and didn't want to try his chances, unless she somehow appreciated the letter. She did touch him before but there could be interesting things ahead.

"Say that again."

"(sighs) It isn't finished."

"I'll see about that."

Dear Meghan,

First, I really am not sure how I came to end up writing this, perhaps you could find out. I kind of noticed recently that Keith seems to be shifting away from you and that distance seems to increase each day. I think he really likes Greg now. How could he end up with the nickname "Ginger" so quickly? You didn't even get one. Well there's no guarantees that I could somehow figure something out. As embarrassing as it is for you and me, we kind of had an interesting day during the feast last month. I kind of feel bad about it (punish me, well that's your choice). The best part being that I enjoyed it although I should probably hold off on saying that until we actually developed such a relationship. I do like you if haven't been able to tell yet. There I said it. The one and Shelly Mackenzie of Joint Task Force Two and Team Rainbow Six says that he likes (or loves) you. I'm not the one for incest but you're kind of like the sister I never had whether it's the way you argue to what you're willing to do not to mention that your combat skills feel so flawless. Your black eye cameras are quite useful just like the battle grease under you eyes…

Love,

Shelly

"I told you it wasn't finished."

"You never had the guts to tell me in person."

"At least you have that figured."

"Sorry I was eating that lovely bar of yours."

"You know it was for you, that's why the letter wasn't in the same pocket. But I'm still hungry and not sure what I want."

"Are you sure?"

"I'm talking about food not other desires."

Team Quarters

"Shelly! You're back!" said Jacks. It was an interesting sight. Jacks looked like he was smoking but Shelly didn't seem to realize that it was just a thick pretzel stick.

"I can't believe it Jacks, smoking isn't good for you," said Shelly throwing the stick down the hall.

"But it was a pretzel."

"Really?"

"Didn't you feel the salt? Exactly what are you smelling?"

"Fine, you win but still."

"Anyways, the most important part is that you're back with Meghan and hopefully with the info." Jacks gives Meghan a high five while Shelly slaps the drive into Jackson's pocket.

"So what did you do while we were gone?" asked Valkyrie.

"Sitting around mostly and then fetching the pretzel you got rid of," said Jacks with an accusatory finger towards his fellow Canadian.

"Is that it?" asked Shelly.

"Well there was Marius trying to force Dominic to act like his Dad."

"Really?"

"Well looks like they're here."

Bandit was getting annoyed more and more with Jäger who really didn't look like he would shut up anytime soon. Bandit thought about punishing the man four years his junior with a good incident of hardcore but that wasn't dad like but neither was he actually supposed to be a dad whatsoever.

"Why not Dad?"

"Just shut up Marius before this gets worse on your part." Bandit threw the boy on his shoulder. "I'll give you the best ride of your life."

"But the garage is that way."

"I have to get something first my little Marius."

"Can't wait to see the drastic change of Bandit's diverse sex life," said Valkyrie. Shelly laughed while Jacks tried to hold back.

"So we don't think he's driving?" asked Shelly.

"I don't like how the word ride was used. I'm going to find my ball of fluff Monika, go eat something Shelly," replied Valkyrie.

"I'll do just that." Shelly went to the mess hall and came to the conclusion that he would eat cookies. Perhaps streamlining through the rows of an Oreo container wasn't the best idea. He estimated that he had more than the average amount of sugar in a bottle of soda.

"I don't think that's healthy Shelly," said Jacks as his friend was cleaning the package.

"Now I can't wear green flannels."

"Why?"

"Maybe if I had my red one I wouldn't have eaten 16 Oreos."

"Maybe it's because they're golden."

"Like my hair."

"Like your hair indeed. Whatever you do, just don't have anymore sugar."

"What if I want sugar?"

"You're not being yourself Shelly."

"What makes you think that?"

"There isn't really much to say besides the way you're acting."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"It sort of is."

"Stop challenging everything Jacks."

"I'm not challenging anything, I'm simply asking fair questions and helping you."

"Helping me? How?"

"If I wasn't here you would probably run throug grams of sugar."

"You want something from me don't you?"

"You like her don't you?"

"Meghan? What? No."

"Care to explain?" Jacks held up the letter.

"How did you get that?"

"She gave it to me when you were distracted by Marius and Dominic."

"You're torturing me Jacks, can't you lecture another slave of yours?"

"Don't bandy words with me Shelly. If you were my slave you'd have a collar already or maybe spikes since you're more on the rough side."

"You're not being a good friend right now Master Pierce."

"Don't say that Shelly."

"I don't want to talk about my romances with you Jacks."

"Fine. I kind of thought we had something but I must be wrong."

"You are. Now give me the damn letter."

Shelly's Room

The Canadian angrily lay face down in bed as his fingers clawed the bedsheet. He was now barefoot with his boots neatly placed on one side of his bed followed by his socks. There was no point in his fluffy pillows receiving bad treatment from dirty gear. He shifted his head further down the bed until he saw the floor. The floor obviously wasn't planning to give him answers to any of his problems but he could try. He switched his green flannel to a blue one and buttoned it only because he took off the tee underneath. His breathing pattern made him look like he was dying due to the fact his backside wasn't on the mattress. Killing himself was completely out of the question. He would simply meditate his anger out if someone didn't have to be at the door.

"Shelly."

"Go away."

"Just open up."

"The door's locked for a reason smartass."

"Come on Shelly, we'll solve this problem of yours."

"You're the problem."

"It's Monika."

"I don't care Monika."

"I will make you open this door."

"Women are my problem."

"Let me in Shelly, everyone can talk to me about their problems." Shelly decided to take a moment and think for the first time in the conversation. IQ was speaking the truth as probably the best peacekeeper and problem solver of her kind. Now that he was interested, he started thinking about what she was wearing. Sparks flared from his curiosity as he energetically hopped onto his feet and opened the door and dragged IQ inside. He couldn't believe she was wearing what he gave her on her birthday. Shelly gave a her a Canadian flag outfit which obviously consisted of an hooded sweatshirt, skinny jeans, and then of course her favorite brand of skate shoes with a custom design. Mackenzie hugged tightly to feel the very soft sweatshirt.

"You wore it."

"The number of gifts last month is forcing to find any chance I can to wear something different. Anyways, Meghan told me about this problem."

"I don't know why she would hand over the letter to Jacks, it makes me angry."

"She clearly likes you back perhaps not as much as you like her."

"I don't know how to bring it to Jacks Monika."

"Well did you talk to him when you came back?"

"I did over Oreos and then I was angry."

"Are you still angry."

"I am."

"How angry?"

"I would probably tie him up and hang him upside down for some time."

"Really?"

"I don't want to deal with him right now."

"I think I know what will work for you."

"What's that?"

"Meditation." The two sat cross legged on the bed holding hands with their eyes closed. The session lasted sometime until IQ felt like it reached a satisfactory conclusion of clearing the mind. When his session was complete, IQ moved on to have a talk with Jacks while Shelly assumed it would be best to go tie loose ends with Valkyrie.

Valkyrie's Room

"Oh great you're going to kill me aren't you? I didn't know Jacks liked you, I simply thought that he would understand the laughs but apparently he didn't. I'm sorry Shelly."

"There's nothing to be sorry about Meghan."

"What type of trap could this be?"

"Self expression and nothing more."

"Self expression you say?" Valkyrie raised an eyebrow.

"We'll have to start somewhere Meghan."

 **Author's Note: There could be more if you _.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: My "boss" blockopsx wanted something so here it is, some fluffy goodness.**

Shelly Mackenzie placed his commonly worn red and black flannel shirt on the hook he made some months earlier on a tree adjacent to the stump he chopped wood on. To be fair, Mackenzie planted a tree for every one he destroyed which balanced his playing field. He was a great lumberjack but an expert carpenter as he built his own cabin deeper into the woods. He decided he could simply drag all of his chopped wood in his flannel in one go so he wouldn't have to come back. If he really needed to wear clothes on his torso, there was a few things at his cabin. He placed one of the cut logs that he used a chainsaw on a few days earlier on the tree stump and hacked into four pieces. Shelly kept on going with the process until every log he had was cut and started to place them on his flannel. There was around 48 pieces neatly stacked on top of each other that maintained their positioning as he dragged the shirt through the forest floor until he reached the grass clearing of his cabin. He placed the stack of wood outside the door to the side and tossed his shirt inside. Shelly went back to fetch his axe with he left stuck in the stump.

Shelly kicked the axe off the stump and took it with his right hand but then switched it to his left. His right hand rested on his pistol holster. He had a sense that he was being followed and drew out the 9mm handgun. The axe he had was no throwing axe but there was no harm trying if his target was very close by. He kept on walking and quickly turned around to face the unknown person as revealed their position by crushing a stick on the floor. It just had to be Valkyrie acting like the little innocent blonde girl she was.

"Relax it's just me Shelly, I was trying to find you and I ended up here," said Valkyrie who had her hands raised.

"You could've texted me or something."

"There's no fun in adventure that way."

"Point taken. Might as well come to my cabin."

"Wait you have a cabin?"

"Yeah, I'll show you. Besides, what else do you expect a carpenter to do?"

"You're a carpenter?"

"Yes I am."

"That's awesome. I already learned so much about you in a mere two days."

"I wish I could know more about you Meghan."

"I tell Keith will probably give you the best answers."

"Really?"

"He knows how I roll. I'm surprised there was nothing more than a kiss yesterday."

"You wanted to have sex yesterday?"

"I think I really did. I can't blame myself for thinking that way when you were the one with a raging erection in your underwear."

"I'm a boy, what do you expect Meghan?"

"You're a man Shelly no longer a boy."

"Men have beards, I'm not there yet, I shave often."

"Well you still get extra points for cuteness whether you have one or not."

"So you say."

"Not sure if I'm supposed to say that you're hot working without a shirt."

"You nearly had me with that pun."

"Hey it's true Shelly. For all I know, you're probably a heater in the Canadian woods after you start working shirtless."

"Oh please, I'd probably freeze out."

"Or burn."

"I think freeze."

"You're warm right now." Valkyrie puts her cold hand on his back.

"Just agree with me will you?"

"Chopping wood for fun isn't a hot thing to do especially when I think I might need wood for a fire tonight."

"But you have great morning looks just like about any boy on the team."

"See you called me a boy, I agree."

"Fine, I'll consider all the old guys men."

"Makes sense. Exactly who are the old guys?"

"Anyone above 40 I guess."

"What if I'm older than you?"

"I'm 30 and you're in your early 30's, what's your point?"

"Whatever." The two reached the cabin after the slow conversational walk from the tree stump. Shelly opened the door and leaned his axe against the wall and picked up the shirt that was on the floor. Valkyrie kissed the boy on the back of his neck and in response he played with her hair. Valkyrie gave him a hug around the back. "I'm guessing a pretty girl like you wants a ride."

"I would love one Shelly, what's upstairs?"

"That's the bedroom and such."

"The place were boys jack off when they're lonely."

"I don't masturbate," spat Shelly harshly in which he set her back down on the floor.

"I wasn't taking about you Shelly. I'm talking about other boys in general."

"What other boys?"

"Be logical, there's obviously more than just Markie."

"Put my fucking ex in there too."

"Your ex?"

"Jacks thinks one night of screwing around made us lovers. I would gladly try to fuck that idea out of him but my he was tight as hell."

"That only reinforces my point about loneliness. So that's two people."

"Why are we counting this?"

"I brought something up and we're talking about it, we might as well continue."

"You're the boss Meghan."

"America being bossing around Canada, I like that."

"How about your ex?"

"I know Keith doesn't but I kind of feel like Greg does."

"Interesting. I think it's that moment where I take you upstairs." Shelly took the girl in his arms and brought her upstairs to the bedroom. She messed with his hair and got a neutral response. Once he arrived at the bed, he threw himself on it as she landed on top of him. "Want to watch a movie?"

"No, not yet Shelly. I haven't seen enough of you."

"Well I do feel the urge to give you a good fucking just yet."

"Well where did we end up yesterday?"

"I was in my underwear."

"Good. You know what to do." Shelly took off his jeans as the fully clothed Valkyrie watched him. When he was done, she sat by his side and kicked off her boots. He kept his back to the mattress as she planted a kiss on his neck. The soft, smooth skin was rewarded with contact with her teeth. Shelly made a moan like noise as she bit with more pressure. She could give him a love bite but it also felt unnecessary, for now. A second kiss was placed at the nape of Shelly's neck which she teasingly licked. Shelly jerked his head up to get her to stop and collided with hers. "Don't tease like that."

"Why not?"

"Just don't."

"I won't and no socks for you Monseigneur."

"I assure you I'm no prince Meghan."

"In that case, you're now my prince."

"I'm just a simple soldier who once played with wood and still does."

"Well you're prettier than average mind your self doubt."

"Or I could be draining words out of you?"

"Are you?"

"Am I?"

"Answer it Shelly?"

"How can I be a prince if you bite?"

"It was just a love bite."

"There's no point in making marks this early."

"I'll make sure I don't." On that note, Valkyrie sent a stream of kisses down one side of Shelly's arm starting at the shoulder. Shelly wrapped his legs around the body that was slowly moving away from his head. He traced a finger on several of Valkyrie's tattoos, studying the interesting patterns she had to offer. Shelly was literally a Canadian version of Keith but of course there was that one thing she would have to check to see how truly similar the Canadian was. The broad shouldered boy looked quite innocent without a beard. He was definitely the type that would look great wearing a beanie. In fact, all four of the Canadians did as it was implemented in their combat uniform. Not to mention there was also Greg, Keith, and apparently quite a few of the newer GSG9 operators.

Beanies or not, there was an urge to take something else off of the boy's body. Valkyrie wished that Shelly had one of his flannels on so she could take it off herself or even rip it off. But of course there was one thing to take off, Shelly's underwear and deal with the growing bulge that was begging for attention.

 **Author's Note: There's still more to come and remember to review!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: I present chapter three of The Lumberjack. I can stress it out enough for any story, review, review, review.**

Shelly watched the blonde touch him. It was more than touch. Desire was written all over her eyes. Those eyes were no longer blue like the ocean of the Caribbean but were now etched with a demanding darkness. This darkness kept its distance from him. Her hands were touching his crotch for quite some time. She knew when he was close to a release and firmly gripped his shaft in such a tight manner, his climax would think nothing ever happened to begin with. Her touch was stimulating but she was making it more towards torture, she was trying to dominate him. Shelly ran the idea through his head. The Lumberjack couldn't believe he was being controlled by this pathetic girl who's ass would definitely fall off once he got the chance to be in control, or if she deserved it. This short American thought she had power but she would soon lose it all to the Canadian.

Shelly finally found his opportunity as the girl finally moved on to licking his punished cock. His right hand brushed her hair appreciatively and before she could realize, his newfound ramrod had slammed into the back of her throat. It wasn't just once as the process continued several times until she figured out what to learn and to stop resisting. His cock was redder than before as it crawled furiously towards a climax. Apparently the unexpected punishment was the taste of the white fluids that escaped the long shaft and into her mouth. It was quite salty due to whatever he ate and it was such a large amount, Valkyrie struggled miserably. Shelly made sure his cock was as far as he could go into her mouth while fluids still poured out onto her chin and down her neck. The Canadian gave her an evil grin and couldn't wait to move on.

There was some transition between the two as the etched darkness of her eyes now went to his. The girl coughed as her eyes went back to the innocent ocean blue they started off at. She obediently and somewhat nervous sat down on her calves. Each hand was at a knee as a few fingers tapped her kneecaps. Shelly held out his hand. Valkyrie accepted and was pulled forward. He wasn't a cold heart, he was a warm and welcoming one that gave her a hug. He nuzzled his nose against the side of her neck puzzling Valkyrie. He gave an almost unnoticeable lick which was followed by a kiss. The kiss was masking the action of his teeth until Valkyrie felt a bite like sensation in the area. The Canadian left a mark that would hopefully disappear. They both finally found the urge to speak again.

"What was that for? I thought you said no biting."

"If there really were rules then you probably should have followed them yourself Meghan."

"I was just teasing you Shelly?"

"Teasing? Do you know how many times grabbed my cock like that."

"It was just a few times, big deal."

"You're really asking for it aren't you?"

"That's the whole fucking point for being naughty. You're the big dog in the dog park now, prove it."

"Oh there's going to be enough of that." Shelly watched the girl who used her eyes to beg. She wanted him badly and she was really going to get it. Shelly still felt angry, he wasn't sure why but it was probably better for him and her. He made the girl lay flat on her back and stripped her of what remained on her person. She grabbed his forearms as he forced his length inside of the hole that apparently wasn't as tight as he expected. Apparently she screwed around with more boys on the team he was thinking of and he only knew how many were bigger than him to make such an snug fit for his cock. For all he knew, she was probably double fucked quite a few times, for the record, she really was. Shelly had already reached a climax inside of her in a few thrusts as his formerly abused cock could finally spill the load it had to offer freely. It wasn't a normal amount by any means as it was several monstrous ejaculations all in one. He had clawed her buttocks but then apologized with hair play.

The Canadian noticed that the American tightly wrapped her legs around his lower back which was a bit annoying since her feet were cold and probably found pleasure in his warmth. There was a noticeable temperature difference between the two. She fingered herself to acquire a sample of the warm fluids Shelly shot into her. Shelly was making slow thrusts while she demanded him to go faster, much faster. This speed was stopping her from her ability to reach release. The Lumberjack really needed to jack his lumber a lot better than what he was doing right now. The lumber proved its presence inside of her but it clearly wasn't satisfying enough, warmth or no warmth.

Valkyrie studied the Canadian. Just like any boy of his type, broad shoulders made his waist look small. His muscles past defined but hugged his military status and badass lumberjack side. It was that type of build where she would definitely tease just about any part. She noticed the darkness was gone now as a more hero like Shelly was treating and stuffing her sexual desires. Team Rainbow was made of unique people with unique qualities. At least from every image she saw on Google, she was sure she hadn't seen some blonde lumberjack who just apparently seems to have a 12 pack but fights like a wuss unless he's armed. Well Thermite was a powerful fighter but Shelly could've done a lot better or maybe love distracted him that day. Shelly should probably carry a tree to be the defensive version of Sledge. For some reason, the boy looked perfected enough to sense where he should grow out his hair.

There was enough studying, the education part of her life was well past done. If there was anything else, Shelly had a light amount of body hair and looked just as good without a beard. Now that she thought about it, there had to be a few more thoughts to go by. She couldn't imagine Shelly any other way with his blue eyes. Any shade of brown, or any other of the standard colors wouldn't make Shelly who he was and continued to be. He dressed up in a likeable manner. His flannel collection interesting not to mention he wore jeans with flannel mesh at times.

Valkyrie noticed that the boy stopped and dearly wondered why. The process wasn't finished yet. If his lumber needed some jacking, she should probably go ahead and do that. He now moved on to what seemed to be cuddling. It was now time for Shelly to think and see where such a relationship could be heading. He appreciatively stroked Valkyrie's tomboy haircut. He could smell her odor of being unsatisfied but she would have to deal with his control, in his cabin at least.

 **Author's Note: Sorry if it's a bit open ended and not feeling like it should end where it should but I needed to get this story out of the way. I'm turning focus towards other stories in which I'm thinking about carving out most of the homosexual relationships on the team with the exception of our dear Mute and Glaz. Yes, there is more OC's on the way and most importantly, I'd love requests on which operators you guys want me to write about. With refreshed interest in The Detective, that's the main focus for now. Fall is starting to get busy as the workloads increase, we'll see how it goes.**


End file.
